London Buses route 238
London Buses route 238 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Barking and Stratford, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 238 commenced operation on 11 November 1959 between Becontree Chittys Lane and North Woolwich Free Ferry via Bennetts Castle Lane - Longbridge Road - Barking - East Ham - Upton Park - Barking Road - Canning Town - Silvertown Way as a Monday to Saturday service. It was initially operated by London Transport from their Poplar (PR) and West Ham (WH) garages using AEC Routemasters. On 11 October 1961, the Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Barking and Becontree and diverted instead to Little Heath via Goodmayes Lane and the Saturday was withdrawn and replaced by new route 238A. On 27 January 1965, the route was withdrawn between Upton Park and Canning Town / North Woolwich, this section was mainly replaced by revised route 33 and a Saturday and Sunday service was introduced and the Poplar (PR) allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 31 December 1966, the Sunday service was extended from Little Heath to Chadwell Heath Hospital. On 17 April 1971, the route was converted to one person operation using AEC Swifts. On 30 October 1971, the Sunday service was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. On 16 June 1973, the Stratford terminal was changed to Stratford Bus Station. On 20 April 1974, the Sunday allocation was transferred back to West Ham (WH) garage. On 28 September 1975, the Sunday service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 19 March 1977, the Monday to Saturday service was converted to double deck operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 22 April 1978, part of the allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. On 26 April 1981, Leyland Titans were introduced. On 4 September 1982, West Ham (WH) and Upton Park (U) allocation was transferred to Barking (BK) garage and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan operation. On 14 April 1984, the route was extended to Chadwell Heath Hospital at all times. On 28 October 1989, the route was diverted via East Ham Station instead of Upton Park. On 14 September 1991, the route was withdrawn between Barking Garage and Little Heath / Chadwell Heath Hospital. On 25 September 1993, the route was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer and Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. On 26 June 1995, the route was rerouted on leaving Stratford Bus Station via Stratford Broadway and was converted to full Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart operation. On 16 September 1995, the Plaxton Pointers were replaced by Alexander Dash bodied Dennis Darts. On 19 July 1997, the route was converted back to double deck operation using Leyland Titans. On 9 October 1999, the Monday to Saturday service was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage, the Leyand Titans were replaced by Northern Counties bodied Scania N113DRBs and the Sunday service was converted to single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 4 March 2000, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London and was withdrawn between Barking Station and Barking Garage. On 8 July 2000, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 31 August 2003, the route was converted to double deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and the Sunday allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. On 5 March 2005, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London. On 17 September 2011, Upton Park (U) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 3 March 2012, the route was retained by Stagecoach London using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 12 September 2015, the route was converted to a 24 hour service and Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were reintroduced. On 23 April 2016, the night service was transferred to Barking (BK) garage and the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds. On 4 March 2017, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. Current route Route 238 operates via these primary locations: *Barking Station *East Ham Station *Stratford Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 238, London Buses routes